


Vampire Lord Of The North

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub Undertones, Incubus Taeyong, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, plot if you squint, shameless seduction right in front of Mark, vampire lord johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Johnny went to the party to pass some time. Mark went to the party to find out about the rumours surrounding vampire activity in the area. And Taeyong thought, no one should have to go to any parties, when he was home and bored.This was inspired by a tweet I saw, that asked for Vampire Lord Johnny and his hot Demon boyfriend Taeyong. Not sure this was what they had in mind…





	Vampire Lord Of The North

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This has nothing to do with my vampire AU, like, at all.
> 
> TW: mentions of death/blood drinking

Johnny swirled the red wine in the fine glass he was holding in his right hand. The finest quality, of course. Jaehyun would never even bother with anything mediocre. Johnny took another sip, letting his eyes travel over the crowd. 

There weren’t many parties he went to. After a few hundred years, it all started to look the same. It bored him. And Johnny hated boredom. Women were showing off extravagant dresses, beautiful hairstyles, and sophisticated make-up. Men were trying to gain their attention without coming off as desperate.

Johnny huffed to himself. 

The seat he was in stood on a slightly elevated step in the far corner. To see and to be seen. The other people whom he had shared it during the dinner came from only the highest ranking houses and families around, their clothing and mannerism speaking of the money they held. 

Johnny wasn’t interested in money. He had more than he would ever spend during his eternal life. He wasn’t here to gain more power, or to indulge in mindless chatter over where to buy your silk from this season. 

He was solely here for one reason: boredom. And maybe fresh blood.

And everyone who had heard of him knew that. 

Johnny Suh, the vampire Lord of the North. That was his official title. It came with fame, admirers, and many enemies. But also responsibility to keep the community in check. Johnny had held the title for many generations of humans to come and pass. However, the Jung family, which Jaehyun was the current head of, had always been his secret favourite. 

Their estate bordered right onto his own, and the men and women born into the family held respect, but never feared him in the way most humans did. 

Sure, it came with a kick, when he looked into the big, round eyes full of raw freight of a young man or woman, their pulse beating loud and quick under their skin, making their blood smell even sweeter, even more inviting for Johnny to bite down right into their necks and suck their life-force out of them.

But it was a short high. When the person in his arms immediately went limp, the fun was over. 

“Johnny!” He turned to the side, seeing Jaehyun come towards him. The human’s ears were tinted pink already, speaking of the good wine he had a weakness for. His smile was wide, dimples digging deep into his cheeks. 

However, that wasn’t want caught Johnny attention. It was the young man his host was dragging along. Short, with frizzy hair and clothing that was just a bit too dated to be sported by any of the pretentious guests that skirted around each other.

Interesting!

“How are you enjoying the evening?” Jaehyun asked pleasantly and Johnny tore his eyes from the stranger to smile at Jaehyun politely.

“The wine is extraordinary as usual.”

“Oh, yes, my advisor found this wonderful place in the South, nothing beats grapes ripened by the sun to perfect their sweetness.” Jaehyun’s eyes glossed over and Johnny knew he wasn’t truly speaking of grapes. Most knew that Jaehyun hardly ever shared the bed with his wife, only doing so to fulfil his duties in siring an heir. His true love was the stoic and smart advisor that was usually by his side.

“That is true. Who is the young gentleman to your side?” Johnny asked, eyes already back on the out-of-place boy. The stranger noticed he was being looked at, and his eyes widened, heartbeat picking up, but only for a second. 

Truly interesting!

“Oh! This is Mark. He’s friends with my advisor’s nephew. Do you remember Jeno?”

Johnny nodded. He never forgot, even if he wanted to, it was impossible for him.

“Of course, I do. A smart you boy. They sent him off to the Middle Kingdom for his studies.”

“Exactly, which is where he met Mark.”

Jaehyun pushed Mark towards Johnny. The boy dropped into a bow.

“Hello, Lord Suh, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said, voice confident, and when he rose back up he looked Johnny straight into the face.

“The pleasure is all mine, I believe.” Johnny purred, stepping closer, which made the human’s heartrate hitch again.

“Brilliant. I trust the two of you will get along well? I have some more wine to try.” Jaehyun chirped and disappeared back into the crowd to the bottom of the platform they were on.

Mark was sending him sideway glances and Johnny indulged in letting him stare at his face for a few seconds, before turning his head.

“So, Mark, what brings you here? And into my company on top?”

“Right. So… I hope this isn’t too intrusive, but… sir, have you heard about the rumours that there’s vampires in this town?” Mark whispered.

“Oh really?” Johnny asked, smirking wider. He felt his lips pull back over his teeth, the elongated canines now showing, and Mark gasped.

“Ye-ye-yes. I mean, the people here are very secretive about it, so there’s only stories, but I-I’m researching on them.” Mark stuttered, eyes stuck on Johnny’s mouth. 

“Fascinating. What did you research conclude so far?” Johnny asked, taking another sip of his wine.

Mark blinked and snapped himself out of his stupor. 

“That there’s good reason to believe you’re a vampire, Mr Suh.” Mark said, voice steady again, but Johnny’s sharp ears didn’t miss the accelerated heartbeat. 

Interesting, oh so interesting.

“And if that were the case… what would that mean for you? Why did you seek me out?” Johnny asked, genuinely curious. The boring evening had just gotten saved, despite this person probably wanting to run a stake through his chest. Attempted murder was always fun!

“Uh… if it were possible, would you answer some questions?” Mark asked.

Johnny was surprised. That wasn’t quite what he had expected. It had not happened before in his hundreds of years of non-living. 

And actually managing to surprise him had to be rewarded!

“Well, I don’t see why not. However, here isn’t the place to do so, don’t you think?” he looked around. The music was getting slower, the dances more intimate. No doubt would many of the singles not go home alone tonight.

“I… don’t think leaving is such a good idea?” Mark hesitated.

“Smart boy. But don’t worry, I’m not going to lure you into my castle to drain you or fuck you.” Johnny smiled again at the scandalised gasp and subsequent blush spreading on the human’s face. 

“Uh. Well. I guess this really isn’t that good a place, is it?” Mark asked, glancing around now, too.

“Shall we leave then, Mark?”

“Yeah.” Mark nodded, heart slow and voice confident. 

What a catch!

 

Johnny’s coach was pitch black. For aesthetic reasons. Johnny liked a dramatic entrance, and his young mentee did so even more. His coachman tipped his hat at the two men and once the door clicked shut, the hooves of the black horses started thundering against the pavement. 

Mark sat on the very edge of the bench, looking uncomfortable in the luxurious interior of the coach.

“Well, Mark, I am curious: how did you get yourself invited into a party like this? Were you truly so curious to find me?” Johnny asked, leaning over simply for his own enjoyment, as the human immediately got frightened again only to catch himself a few seconds later.

“There weren’t many options. I didn’t want to break into your castle.” 

Johnny laughed. That would have been a fun day. Ten would have had a blast ripping the human to shreds. 

“So, this was the best way, and since Jeno’s uncle works for the duke it was unexpectedly easy.”

“Hm. You’re a peculiar little human. Where did you get these clothes from, if you don’t mind me asking?” Johnny asked, brushing his fingers over the lapel of the young man’s jacket. It was expensive fabric, not doubt about it, only not what you’d wear in the palace this season. 

“I borrowed them.” Mark whispered, heart thundering close to Johnny’s fingers. His blood smelt sweet, oh so sweet, it was like it was singing to Johnny. But he pulled back. Mark was a man, and there was someone who didn’t like it when Johnny brought home male dinner. Not to mention, he had feasted on that scholar’s daughter only a week back. He wouldn’t have to feed for another month.

“Next time, borrow something no older than six months and you’ll actually blend into the crowd.” Johnny smiled and sat back in his chair. 

Mark frowned and looked down his fancy attire. 

The coach slowed down, and Johnny glanced outside, seeing the familiar path up to the back-entrance of his home. The coachman soon stopped the horses, and a servant opened the door, unfolding the ladder. 

Johnny stepped out first, turning to wait for Mark, who threw the servant a vary glance. Johnny couldn’t hold a smile. A smart boy, indeed, though he wouldn’t be able to know that Moon Taeil wasn’t nearly as human as he looked. 

Vampires weren’t the only immortal creatures on and below this plane, after all.

“Welcome back, Master. Your arrival has been impatiently anticipated.”

Johnny chuckled. “Of course. Mark, come this way..”

Maybe Johnny would have to delegate the responsibility of giving the interview, if he was expected by a certain someone.

Taeil shut the coach door but didn’t bother accompanying them. Johnny didn’t need him to. The door was wide open, the shine of candles pouring outside, and he gestured for Mark to step inside first.

However, Mark’s foot had barely crossed the threshold, when something jumped from the shadows, hissing loudly. Mark screamed for the first time of the night, and Johnny sighed to himself, before pushing himself between his guest and the attacker.

“He’s a guest, be nice.” Johnny scolded gently, wrapping his arms around the bare torso of the man he had just kept from ripping Mark’s throat out.

“Oh. Sorry. My fault. I might have gotten a bit blinded by the scent of… human.” Ten spat the last word, before smiling brightly at Mark. Said human was braced against the wall, eyes big.

“Don’t mind him. He’s my… let’s call him watch-dog.” Johnny smiled and Ten snorted loudly. 

“Ah. Okay.” Mark muttered, eyes still on Ten, who looked far less human-passing than Taeil, despite both of them being magical beings down to the core. 

Johnny left Ten to it, herding Mark further into the mansion. Mark was probably having second doubts right about now, if his no longer calming heartbeat was anything to go by. Johnny would have felt bad, but… it was just so fun!

“This… this watch dog of yours… he’s not human, is he?” Mark whispered, as the ascended the stairs into the main hall.

“Of course not.” Johnny laughed “The only person human in this whole castle right now would be you.”

“Oh… and… and that servant, who opened the door?” Mark asked, visibly getting more and more uncomfortable.

“Not even 1% human and would kill you if you assumed he were.”

“Ahaha. Okay. Good to know.” Mark giggled hysterically. Johnny wondered how much more fun he might be able to have with this human, when a gracefully figure peeled himself off the wall of the staircase, just a few steps away from where they stood.

Johnny’s attention immediately got drawn from the human to the inhumanly beautiful man, who looked at them with a cold expression. His hair was soft pink, making him seem innocent and soft, however his cold, purple eyes already ruined that impression. And right now, those cold eyes were on Mark, who gulped loudly.

The demon stepped down the last few steps, his pace slow and calculated, hips swaying seductively, long legs perfectly accentuated by the skin tight black leather they were wrapped into. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and when it came undone, it revealed the completely flawless, pale skin underneath teasingly.

“Johnny… you brought a guest?” the purple eyes were now on Johnny, but instead of being cold and hard, there was a fire in them, burning in jealousy and accusations. Johnny smiled.

“Yes, I did.”

“Ah.” The demon stepped closer and started pushing into his side, one arm snaking around his waist possessively, fingers digging into the fabric of Johnny’s clothes. “And so… human.” His voice was a purr, but Johnny had known him for long enough to know he was here to mark his territory, and to the demon, Johnny was his.

Mark was pale, eyes darting between where Johnny stood unmoving and the demon that curled himself around the vampire, shedding his shirt to reveal black patterns on his shoulder that stretched on over his back – the clan’s marking. 

Johnny just let him, thoroughly enjoying how Mark’s eyes widened more and more as the demon’s hand started slipping down towards Johnny’s groin, the demon starting to rub himself against his side.

“Sir, if, if, if now is bad for the interview…” Mark stuttered, his white face slowly turning red.

“Interview?” the demon asked, pressing the heel of his palm against Johnny’s dick. A spark of pleasure bloomed from the touch, but Johnny wasn’t going to give in so easily.

“Well, yes, Mark here would like to interview a vampire. He specifically came from the city to do so.” Johnny explained, leaving out how he had dropped the thought of doing this interview himself completely the moment he had seen the demon in those pants.

“But I don’t want him to.” The demon turned up his face, a full-on pout on his lips, only for Johnny. 

“You don’t?” Johnny whispered back, bringing up a hand to stroke over the perfectly straight nose.

“No. I was all alone, while you were at Jaehyun’s dumb party and I want you to myself. Don’t I deserve that?”

“Oh my fucking god, can you please stop doing your dirty business in the fucking hallway, this is traumatising and disgusting!” a screech ripped Johnny from his thoughts about how far he could push this with Mark still in front of them “It’s bad enough to have to listen to you going at is for hours and hours, but just fucking do it somewhere the sound is trapped at least a little, I’m simply trying to figure out this quiz in peace and quiet, and what do I get? Horny Incubus and old-gru… oh, who’s that?”

Johnny looked at the young man who had come stomping from the study, dressed in only a red robe and boxer-shorts. 

“Haechannie.” He smiled “I brought you a gift from the party. This is Mark. He studies vampires and would like to have an interview with one. Sounds fun, doesn’t it?” 

The other vampire did a once-over of the human, who was clutching to the hand rail of the stairs.

“Hm. I guess my quiz could wait a little. Do you know how to play chess?” Haechan inquired and Mark weakly nodded. 

Johnny didn’t stick around to wait for the two to get to know each other, because as the human’s interest was no longer on them, the demon started grinding his hips into Johnny’s thigh, the hard outline of his erection pressing into him.

“Taeyong.” Johnny whispered, voice holding a threatening undertone. “Do you think that’s how you should be behaving in front of guests?”

Taeyong only clutched onto him tighter and Mark turned to bid them goodbye, but immediately turned an impossible shade of scarlet. 

“Have fun.” Johnny smiled and Haechan rolled his eyes, before dragging Mark away. 

Raising children was so difficult.

But Johnny didn’t have the mind to dwell on the mistakes he had made in raising the younger vampire, because Taeyong moaned into his ear filthily. 

Johnny finally reached out to the demon stuck to his side, but only to grab his hips and pull him away, no longer allowing the other to get friction where he wanted it. Taeyong whined.

“Not here.” Johnny pointedly shot back.

The castle was big, and Johnny gained some entertainment from watching Taeyong stumble next to him, trying to press his legs together and relief himself a bit, as Johnny held onto him in a dead grip so he couldn’t press against him again.

They eventually arrived at the door of the bedroom Johnny used at the moment. It creaked in its hinges softly, and Johnny kicked it shut behind them, lust overcoming him now that he knew themselves alone.

Taeyong whimpered, as Johnny leaned down to connect their lips, and he wasted no time before licking into his boyfriend’s mouth, teasing over all the sensitive places inside again and again. By the time he pulled back, Taeyong’s face was pinker than his hair, eyes blown wide.

“So pretty. But so impatient.” Johnny tutted and rubbed his thumb over the slightly agape lips.

“Johnny.” Taeyong wiggled in his grip “Please, please fuck me, fuck me good and hard. I need you, I need to feel you inside so badly.”

Johnny smirked, letting go so the demon could rub himself up against him against, which he didn’t hesitate to do.

“Do you want that, hm? Or do you want me to stretch you on my fingers for two hours, until you don’t know what your name is anymore, then fuck you until your voice is gone?”

Taeyong moaned and Johnny heard the tell-tale sound of fabric ripping under the demon’s fingers. 

“I don’t know.”

Johnny pulled away and didn’t allow Taeyong to follow. “If you don’t know, I’ll join Haechan downstairs.” Johnny airily announced, starting to turn to the door.

“No! No, please, please Johnny, I need you so badly, I need you to fuck me, I’ve waited for you to come back and I couldn’t even think of anything but your cock.”

Johnny cuckled.

“You’re so cute. So desperate…” he slowly dragged his eyes over the lithe figure of the demon. His pants were bulging over his dick, shirt long gone, the flush of his cheeks spread far over his chest. “Let me grand your wishes.” Johnny huskily breathed and Taeyong sobbed and nodded frantically “But only, if you grand mine.”

“Yes, yes, anything, please.”

“Hm…” Johnny raked his eyes over the demon’s body. His chest was heaving already, nipples perked from the cold of the castle on his skin. His stomach was smooth, with just a faint outline of muscle on it, and then these pants, like the devil had painted them onto him, to make Johnny’s head spin.

Definitely not boring.

Johnny stepped back and ignored the whine, sitting down on his bed, legs spread to accommodate his own hardness. 

“Ah-ah, I didn’t allow you to follow, stay where you are.” Johnny gently scolded and Taeyong froze, thighs pressed together and trembling softly. His dick was pushing against the fabric, tenting it was far as it would go, which wasn’t very far. It surely hurt, but Taeyong had been the one to choose the clothing, hadn’t he?

However much Johnny adored the leather, it had to go if he wanted to make Taeyong scream in true ecstasy. 

“Strip for me, will you?” Johnny smirked, resting his chin on his hand, and palming himself over his own pants, dick twitching at finally getting the attention it needed.

Taeyong’s eyes followed his hand, and he bit his lip when Johnny pressed down a little to relief the ache.

“Come on, I cannot possibly fuck you in those pants, can I?” he teased and Taeyong sprung into action like someone had hosed him down in ice cold water. 

His longer fingers shakily undid the zipper and Johnny allowed him the small pleasure from pushing it down just a little harder than necessary. He felt his mouth water, as more and more skin showed the deeper the zipper went. 

Finally, Taeyong’s dick sprung free, no underwear to worry about. It was just as pink as his face, some cum already glistening at the top. Johnny tutted, while the demon pointedly looked away.

“Were you waiting for so long?”

“I was.” Taeyong glanced up with big eyes. 

Johnny only held his gaze for a moment, before looking back to down to prompt Taeyong to keep undressing himself. 

The demon started pushing the leather down his ass, and turned to show his backside off to Johnny, who couldn’t hold a small groan, hand closing around his dick, soon finding the rubbing through the fabric no longer satisfying. 

Taeyong had managed to free himself of his clothing completely, and slowly came over to where Johnny was sitting, his hips moving side to side, dick bobbing a little with every move.

The vampire let go of his own hardness and wrapped his hands around Taeyong’s hips, which he easily encircled. He pulled the demon down into his lap and Taeyong shamelessly rolled his hips down, bringing delicious pressure on Johnny’s cock, as well as rubbing his own against the hard stomach of the vampire. Taeyong started tugging on his jacket, and Johnny let him, not bothering to put him in his place. 

“So impatient, aren’t you?” he cooed, when Taeyong threw jacket and vest away, immediately starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

“Please, please, Johnny, I need you to fuck me.” He whispered. Johnny grabbed his chin and made him look up. His round eyes were glassed over, and he blinked at Johnny, making him look even more desperate. 

“Of course, I told you I’d fuck you, Yongie, didn’t I?” Johnny reminded him and dragged his thumb over the demon’s lower lip. 

“Now?”

“What should I do with you?” Johnny laughed and Taeyong rolled his hips once more, making him almost choke on a groan of pleasure – almost. Instead, he angled his hand differently and pushed two fingers into Taeyong’s mouth, forcing them inside up to the knuckle.

He immediately started wrapping his tongue around them, saliva welt and sticky. Johnny felt the part down the middle of the tongue, that allowed Taeyong to lick against them both at the same time, and new arousal show down his spine. He pushed into Taeyong’s mouth just a little deeper, just where he knew his boyfriend would start to choke, before pulling them out. 

They were coated in a thick, clear liquid, because incubi’s whole bodies were made for only one goal: sex. 

So, it was easy for Johnny to circle around Taeyong’s rim until he relaxed just enough, and immediately push them both inside, making the demon gasp and jerk in his lap. 

“Johnny, ah.”

“Too much?” Johnny softly asked, stilling his fingers when he knew exactly it wasn’t too much and Taeyong needed him to keep going. The demon pushed down his hips, forcing himself down on the fingers deeper.

“No, I love it, so good.” Taeyong’s voice was already hitched from the deep nasal tone he usually used, but now it climbed even higher. 

“Really? Aw, that’s good to hear.” Johnny didn’t warn him, before ramming his fingers in to the knuckle and Taeyong screamed, hands flying up to clasp at Johnny’s shoulders, where they dug into his shirt.

But he didn’t give him a break, despite feeling the muscle clench down around him. He started thrusting them in and out, not bothering to warm Taeyong up to a rhythm, but gong fast and hard immediately.

Taeyong moaned with every upwards stroke, sounding so pretty it made Johnny want to push him down and fuck him raw and barely prepared. Taeyong could take it, they had done it before.

But there was so much fun in making him fall apart under only his fingers, Johnny decided to go with that for now. He crooked them both and rubbed into his walls at a different, at a new angle, moving slightly until he hit where he wanted to.

“Ah, fuck, ah, Johnny.” Taeyong cried and a rip of fabric echoed through the room, as his shirt gave under the demon’s pull. 

Johnny moved his hand quicker, pushing his thumb into Taeyong’s perineum which added more pressure to his sweet spot. 

“That was a new shirt.” He growled into the demon’s ear.

“I-I-I… ah.” Taeyong stuttered, and Johnny pushed into his prostate one last time, feeling the demon clench down on him hard, before his thighs started spasming and he came over their chests. 

“Johnny, ah.”

The scream was loud enough to carry beyond the hallway and Johnny smiled as he stilled his hand because he felt Taeyong get oversensitive. 

“Did you want that?” he whispered into the panting demon’s ear.

Taeyong shook his head against his shoulder. 

“I want your cock!”

“Still? But it’ll hurt. We don’t want that.” Johnny tutted, gently pulling his fingers out, feeling the tell-tale cramping of muscle that spoke of over-sensitivity.

“Please, I still need it, I need you to fuck me.” Taeyong immediately started grinding down again, but his dick was flaccid and soft, where Johnny was still aching and hard. 

Johnny stilled his boyfriends by grabbing his hips. 

“I will. I promised to, didn’t I? Patient, Yongie.”

Taeyong pouted again, but Johnny didn’t give in. At least not completely. 

“But I will only do so once you’re hard again.” He let a finger ghost over the soft member between Taeyong’s legs, that were spread wide over his own, much more muscular thighs. Taeyong jerked from that little and Johnny gave him a pointed look.

Taeyong pouted harder, starting to whine low in his throat. Johnny slowly untangled himself from the shreds of his clothing, feeling the skin burn on his shoulders, where Taeyong probably had broken it.

“Let me suck you off then.” Taeyong demanded, rolling his hips to keep Johnny just as hard and ready as he wanted him to be. 

Johnny pulled the Demon closer by grabbing his chin, and licked over his lips until he opened up and he was able to map out his mouth. 

Taeyong’s forked tongue played against his, and Johnny sucked on it, making the demon whine. 

They parted with a wet noise and Johnny’s hands came down to open the fly of his pants.

“There you go.” He whispered and Taeyong immediately scrambled off his lap and dropped on his knees between Johnny’s thighs. It was a beautiful sight, so Johnny ran his fingers through the Demon’s hair and angled his head backwards just a little, so he could see even better.

“So pretty.”

“Thank you, Johnny.” Taeyong purred and freed Johnny’s dick from the confinement of his clothing. He couldn’t hold a small groan at the restrictions finally being gone. 

Taeyong pumped his length two times, before he leaned down and circled both tips of his tongue around it. Johnny hummed appreciatively. 

He sucked the head into his mouth, tongue still lapping against the soft skin, before sinking down a bit deeper and deeper. But he didn’t reach even half the length, before he gagged and rose back up.

“Don’t strain.” Johnny whispered. Because this was the one thing that wasn’t perfectly made to pleasure in Taeyong’s whole body, and Johnny knew all too well how insecure the demon was over having his gag reflex, when he shouldn’t. 

Johnny didn’t mind it. He was still perfect in his eyes. 

Not to mention, it wasn’t impossible to beat. Taeyong licked over the tip of his dick and Johnny moaned softly, and then he had his whole mouth wrapped around it again, cheeks hollowed. Before Johnny could think what came next, he suddenly pushed his head down, swallowing around to take him deeper. It was warm, slick, and tight, and Johnny had to keep himself from bucking up, as Taeyong moaned around him.

“Yongie, I can’t fuck you if I come.” Johnny reminded, but he knew his voice was starting to show his self-restraint crumbling. 

Luckily, Taeyong didn’t seem willing to test how far he would be able to push Johnny, quickly pulling back up.

When his dick slipped from the demon’s lips, Taeyong looked up through his lashes.

“I’m hard again. Fuck me?”

Johnny took a deep breath and looked down his boyfriend, seeing his dick flushed and hard between his legs. Damn incubi and their refractory time.

“Let me stretch you properly.” Johnny replied and pushed his fingers back into Taeyong’s mouth, who eagerly coated them, but pulled away the second he deemed them slippery enough to go up his ass.

Johnny chuckled, as the Demon climbed back on the bed in an obvious hurry and positioned himself on all fours.

He rubbed a palm over the soft skin on his ass, watching Taeyong’s still wet hole twitch.

Johnny didn’t need to make him relax, two fingers fitting inside comfortably, and he immediately started scissoring them, earning himself small mewls from Taeyong.

“Want to take me from behind? Hm? Want me to fuck you into the mattress?” Johnny whispered, while he watched how easily the ring of muscle gave under his fingers, allowing him to add a third. 

“Yes. Ah. No. Ah.”

Johnny bit his lip as Taeyong mindlessly groaned. 

“No?”

“N-No. See you. Ah.” 

Johnny pulled out his fingers, watching Taeyong push his ass back to try and keep him inside, but he didn’t allow the demon to. Instead, he grabbed his hips and flipped him. Johnny took in the flushed face and swollen lips, before giving in to the pleading expression. 

He pushed Taeyong’s legs further apart and positioned himself between them. Taeyong secured his thighs around his waist, pulling himself up into his lap, Johnny’s dick sliding up against Taeyong’s, making them both groan.

“Fuck me, Johnny, fuck me, I need you so badly, right now.” Taeyong chanted, and Johnny nudged him down just enough to be able to line up. Without another word, he thrust his hips forward and pulled Taeyong back up at the same time, seating himself in his ass in one fast move.

Taeyong’s cry broke off in the middle, as his spine arched, and his eyes rolled back into his head. But Johnny didn’t give him time to recover, knowing he didn’t need it. The tight heat was much too inviting around his dick, and he snapped his hips forward into it again and again, Taeyong’s body getting pushed up the bed with every thrust. 

After a few seconds, the demon had recovered enough to roll his hips down in time with Johnny fucking into him, and his voice was coming out raspy with each move, the words starting to slur into mindless cries. Johnny kept up the rhythm, enjoying the slick heat he pushed into over and over. Taeyong had his hands over his head, holding himself in place on the headboard so Johnny’s strong thrusts no longer moved him like a ragdoll. 

He looked stunning, which his torso bend from how he arched into Johnny so beautifully, face flushed in pleasure, and Johnny savoured every cry he was able to rip from him.

“Fuck, Taeyong, you feel so good, so tight.” Johnny groaned and closed his eyes for a second, feeling himself close to his orgasm already, but keeping himself from coming yet.

“Johnnyyyy” Taeyong’s moves picked up in pace and Johnny hurried to keep up, but also brought down a hand to start and pump up and down the neglected dick of the demon. He felt Taeyong clench down, which sent shivers down his body, but he kept up the pace at which he was pounding into the demon. 

“Close, ah, I’m.” Taeyong’s hips jerked upwards into Johnny’s fist.

“Come for me.” Johnny rasped and tightened his grip on Taeyong’s cock just a bit too hard for comfort. The Demon immediately tightened around Johnny.

“Fuck, Johnny, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Taeyong’s body locked up for a second, which Johnny used to push into him one last time, before he felt himself get pushed over the edge, hips rutting forward in tiny thrusts, as he came hard.

Taeyong’s thighs squeezed into his waist the same moment, and he screamed one last time, before he came just a beat after Johnny, legs shaking where he was gripping onto the vampire for dear life. 

Johnny watched Taeyong’s face through his own high, the parted mouth and screwed shut eyes nothing short of perfection in his eyes. 

Eventually, they both came back to reality, and Johnny pulled out, seeing his own cum start to immediately leak from Taeyong’s ass. Another time he might have eaten the demon out, but not now, when Taeyong was already staring at him with such heavy eyelids, lips bitten raw.

“Was that what you wanted?” Johnny whispered, as he lowered himself on the bed next to Taeyong, who immediately started curling against him.

“Yes. Thank you.” He mumbled, voice back to its deep tone, but husky from the screaming. 

“No, thank you, it never gets boring with you around anymore.” Johnny muttered and placed a gently kiss to Taeyong’s temple. The Demon hummed contently, but didn’t reply, already drifted off to sleep. Johnny chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose, before closing his eyes to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> There's a part two focussing on Markhyuck :)
> 
> If there’s any other pairings you’d like to read in this AU, I’m open to take suggestions. If (!) I can think of something, I’ll write them, but I’d like to keep it PWP because I have so many project WITH plot already rip  
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
